


Stand By You

by mintyhoney



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TamaIo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyhoney/pseuds/mintyhoney
Summary: TamaIo Week 2020Day 1 - ProposalIori, who always had a plan for his future, felt unnerved that this part of his youth has come to an end so quickly. Faced with their last day of high school, Iori is confronted with his restless feelings leading up to this point.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Stand By You

It was rare for Iori to feel restless, especially at school. Two years have passed quickly since he and Tamaki were enrolled into the same school and class. While they were still students, the majority of their school days were spent studying in between car rides to their next scheduled performance or at the dormitory after a long day. They often missed major school events like the Sports Festival that took place every year, something Tamaki always vocally complained about to Iori. If Iori had to put a finger on the cause of his restlessness, it wasn’t because of any feelings of regret. Rather, it was because he felt uncertain.

Iori, who always had a plan for his future, felt unnerved that this part of his youth has come to an end so quickly. Soon he will be moving onto a university where he will continue his studies in Entertainment Management while still being an active member of IDOLiSH7. Looking away from the current graduation ceremony speaker, Iori carefully shifted his gaze onto Tamaki who sat a few rows ahead of him. The blue-haired boy’s head was bobbing slightly up and down which caused Iori to stifle a laugh to himself knowing full well that Tamaki always hated long speeches. Though Tamaki was the source of laughter, he was also Iori’s source of unease. 

Several months prior to college entrance exams season, Iori had noticed that Tamaki wasn’t attending any private lessons with him even when their schedule had slowed down. When he had confronted the taller boy about it, Tamaki simply stated that he wasn’t going to college. The topic was never brought up again until a week before their Graduation Ceremony that Tsumugi had called Iori in to review their upcoming schedule. Much to his surprise, Tamaki’s schedule was already full with different acting promotions and even acting lessons. 

“Curious about his schedule?” Tsumugi asked with a gentle smile. 

“O-of course not, I was only looking at our overall schedule,” Iori replied looking away from the white board. 

As the final farewell speech came to an end, all graduating students had gotten up from their seat and exited the gymnasium towards the school’s courtyard where students met with proud parents and other underclassmen. As Mitsuki and his parents took every opportunity to show off how proud they were of Iori, his gaze instinctively searched for Tamaki. Tamaki was also surrounded by the other members of IDOLiSH7. He was even given a bouquet of hydrangeas by Sogo which brought the biggest smile onto Tamaki’s face. When Tamaki looked away and locked eyesight Iori, he waved and made his way over with the rest of the group. As greetings were exchanged between the Izumi parents with the others, Tamaki grabbed Iori by the hand and dragged him away. 

“Iorin let's take one last photo in the classroom!” Tamaki declares without giving Iori much of a choice to respond. 

As the two of them roamed the empty classroom they spent a portion of the year in, Tamaki turned around and stared with sparkling blue eyes. 

“What has been on your mind Iorin? You’ve been making this suuupeerrr serious face since we left the dorm.” The taller boy said as he stepped closer to Iori. 

Tamaki’s sudden question caught Iori off guard. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched his mind for a response. Unable to hide anything from the other boy, Iori let out a deep sigh. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to pursue acting?” he asked honestly. 

Tamaki’s smile remained unchanged after hearing the question. 

“I think the question you meant to ask is ‘why didn’t you tell me about your plans?’ Is that right, Iorin?” 

Iori, unable to meet Tamaki’s straight forward gaze, lowered his eyes. Whenever it came to Tamaki, Iori felt like his deepest thoughts were on display. He couldn’t hide behind words like he could with some of the others. 

“Will you eventually leave the group to pursue a solo career? If so, then this should be a discussion for the entire group-“

“What makes you think I’m leaving?” Tamaki took another step closer and put his hands on Iori’s shoulders with a firm grip.

“Would you feel more at ease if I promised to stay with you?” He asked in a calm voice. 

Iori, finally able to set aside his discomfort under Tamaki’s intense gaze, locked eyes once more. 

“Can you promise to stay under Takanashi Productions until I become qualified to be your manager?” 

When it comes to Iori’s plans for the future, he had never considered what the future would be like without Tamaki by his side, even as a fellow member of IDOLiSH7. Though Riku will be Iori’s main focus for the foreseeable future, something about Tamaki not being within his reach made his heart drop.

Tamaki’s grip loosened on Iori as he let out a soft laughter. 

“I promise,” he said holding up his pinky finger. 

Without hesitation, Iori raised his hand and intertwined their pinky fingers together. Though this promise wasn’t formally written down onto paper or signed by either party, the simple promise between the two was enough to alleviate the restless feeling he had been harboring. For the first time that day, Iori smiled whole heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh just barely made it for Day 1 of TamaIo Week 2020! For all these prompts, I had a friend choose which one I should write each day. This is what I came up with since I didn't necessarily want "proposal" to mean like a wedding proposal. After all, promising to stay by someone's side is often tied to a declaration of love in some form right?


End file.
